Illegal Street RacerZ
by speed killz
Summary: inuyasha and the gang are motorbike riders! the street bikes, not choppers. among the endo's and wheelies will they find love at 180 MPH?
1. Chapter 1

A/n Rumiko Takahashi owns inuyasha I own nothing I did have a shiny piece of metal but I forgot this disclaimer on a different story and Rumiko sued my ass broke.

Illegal Street RacerZ

InuYasha geared down to a respectable speed, and then pulled into the Esso gas station, cutting in front of another car, who was trying to pull in.

'Ah, the joys of riding a motorbike.' He thought, as he filled up his tank. While he was waiting, he pulled out a cell phone and speed dialed Sango's number. On the third ring, InuYasha heard her sexy voice answer.

"Hi, InuYasha."

"Hi, baby what's up?"

"Lot's of things, but none of them can make you get here any faster." She said.

"Except two things, of course."

"Mmm, and what are they?"

"You, of course, and a hot bike, which you and I both have."

"So are you coming over to the bike meet?" She asked, hoping he would.

"Count on it, baby girl." He flipped the phone closed, and ran inside to pay the cashier.

He came back out and saw some guys surrounding his bike, admiring it. He pushed his way through them and sat on it, inserting his key into the ignition. One of the guys was foolish enough to shout out, "How did you afford that Kawasaki, you dirty half-breed?" and InuYasha growled softly. But the name calling didn't bother him anymore, now that he had met Sango. She had told him that anyone who tried to insult him was too stupid for him to waste time on, and she was right.

"Hey, man, shut the hell up, ya discriminating bastard!" One of the other guys stood up for him, and InuYasha looked at him, thankfully. Perhaps they weren't all that bad, after all.

InuYasha twisted the key forcefully, and twisted the handle grips as the bike rumbled to life. The low rumble quickly reached an earsplitting whine as the revs reached the high side of 8000. He quickly pulled in on the clutch while letting the twisted handle grip slowly return back to its original place, while simultaneously using his foot to switch to first gear, and pulling in on the front brake. The group had only a split second to clear out of the way as the rear tire spun around and around, creating an awful screeching noise and filling the air with white smoke. The burnout lasted only 3 seconds, then the well-worn back wheel got a grip on the asphalt and InuYasha took off. He cut into the traffic with an utter disregard for his own safety, as well as anybody else's. He traversed the highway quickly, making up for lost time, just barely within the legal speed limit. Five minutes later he took the familiar turnoff and arrived at the abandoned mall, where the still smooth parking lot made excellent race courses and trick platforms. The place was _filled_ with bikes and bikers who came for the daily bike meet. The fact that this was an illegal bike meet was unimportant to InuYasha, Sango, and hundreds of other bikers who came here. He weaved his way through the bikers at almost 50 M.P.H., knowing that if some one were to cut in front of him in a crowd like this, then he'd have trouble stopping at 25 M.P.H.

'Don't cut in front, don't cut in front…' He thought, working his way to the south end of the parking lot. Some kid with black hair gunned his engine and shot across his narrow path, missing a collision by inches. InuYasha saw all of this in slow motion, and at the last second pinned the throttle, sending his front tire into the kids back tire. InuYasha watched over his shoulder as the bike skidded, the kid struggling for control. He lost the battle, and dumped his bike into a parked, expensive looking Low Rider. InuYasha laughed, and looked ahead, a look of terror coming over his features. A red headed girl was blocking his path, standing next to her bike, her back to him. It looked like she was talking to a girl that looked remarkably like Sango. As he sped toward the pair, he saw that it was Sango. Several things happened next at almost the same time. InuYasha looked at the speedometer and saw the red line pointing to the 75 M.P.H. line. That's when he started to pray.

'Please God; if I don't hit her, I promise I'll never go faster than 20 M.P.H. in a crowd ever again, please, please.'

He squeezed the front brake as hard as he could, and tensed up for impact. He felt his bike starting to tip forward in a move called the Endo, or the Brake Stand, or more commonly called the Stoppie. His ears twitched as he heard the wheel screech against the pavement. He went against his instincts and released the front brake a little, knowing that if he didn't, the whole bike would flip end over end.

Sango looked over her friend's shoulder and saw InuYasha speeding toward them, his bike up on its front wheel. She was too busy checking InuYasha out from the ground up to recognize the potential danger and the hazards.

'Yeah, go InuYasha, nice Stoppie!' Slowly she realized that he was going too fast, and wouldn't stop in time. 'Uh, the point of a Stoppie is, um, to stop, InuYasha!' She thought, getting more and more uneasy about this situation. She finally decided that he was going way too fast, and opened her mouth to warn her friend.

"Ayame, watch out!"

Sango stepped out of the way, having the advantage of knowing he was coming. Ayame, however, looked over her shoulder and her green eyes widened, she turned around, but that was the extent of her movement, because she was caught off guard and surprised. Strangely, the only thought that went through her mind was, 'damn, he's cute!'

The bike rolled to a stop, the front wheel between Ayame's legs, and InuYasha leaned a little further over the handlebars than he should have. Their lips met, and they kissed for a second before InuYasha pulled away, blushing. The bike stood on its front wheel for a second longer, then InuYasha kicked down with his heels and the bike slammed down to the ground. Ayame blushed, and then slapped InuYasha across the face.

"You jackass! Maybe next time you'll keep your damn wheels on the ground, you moron! Does this look like a runway to you? Guess what? That's a bike, not a fucking airplane!"

InuYasha hung his head, feeling the place where she slapped him burning. He raised his head and looked her in the eye, making her blush even more.

'He has cute eyes…'

"Im sorry, Ayame. I didn't mean to do that, honest."

Ayame glared at him, and then apparently made a decision.

'He's too cute to let slip through. He's forgiven.' She thought.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But the next time you do something stupid, ill kick your ass." She said, thinking there were other things she'd rather do with this cute puppy. (A/N Ayame is gonna be the dominant one in this fic, it looks like! ;))

End of Chapter 1

Did you like it? I know it was short, the first chapters always are! (this fic is for InuYasha/Ayame fans!) Read and review!

3 REVIEWS UNLOCKS CHAPTER 2!


	2. sango is hurt

A/N well I got three reviews so as promised heres chapter two!

Thanks for the reviews people! Keep em coming! PLEASE! I love to hear from the readerz!

Anyway heres chapter two!

IMPORTANT! I got an interesting e-mail, and it turns out somebody doesn't think a street bike can do 280 mph. WELL HE IS RIGHT! SORRY I HAD SOME BAD INFO! Oh well… inuyasha will satisfy his Need for Speed some other way…

Illegal Street RacerZ

InuYasha revved his engine a couple times, not sure what he should do. He just got told off by a really hot chick, and the best biker around. Ayame was indeed in first if you cared enough to look at the standings. He busied himself by checking out her ride. It was also a Kawasaki and was painted a vibrant lime green with red shredder graphics going up the sides. Ayame turned around, presenting him with a lovely view. (A/Ncough…pervert…cough) She dismissed him, and moved over to her bike. InuYasha walked over to Sango, and looked closely at her.

"You ok?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yeah, but you know…"

"What?"

"That was kinda cute, if ya know what I mean."

InuYasha shook his head, and then turned around as a guy approached them from behind.

"Sango, Sango, look what happened! Some guy smashed my bike!" InuYasha looked at the kid in disbelief. It was that same kid that he had dumped into a Low Rider. The expensive one. InuYasha grabbed the kid by the front of the shirt and yelled at him.

"What was the big idea cutting in front of me like that, anyway?"

"Wah! Sango! It's the guy who hit me!"

Sango stared in disbelief at InuYasha. Don't tell me you're the one who smashed him…"

"Uh, yeah. But who cares? It's not like I know him or anything."

"InuYasha, that would be my little brother, Kohaku."

"You've got to be kidding me! Sango, I swear I didn't know, I promise!"

"InuYasha…" Sango said softly, getting his attention.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked, nervously.

"You're paying for that!"

InuYasha shook his head, and climbed onto his bike. He was already planning on how to make enough money to pay for the stupid kid's bike. He sure as hell wasn't paying for that damned low rider, either. He was about to take off, when Ayame's sweet voice stopped him.

"Wanna take a ride, sexy?" She asked, grinning mischievously. Sango raised her eyebrows at the nickname, but said nothing. She motioned to her brother to go away, and he ran off to a group of his friends.

"S-Sexy? I thought you hated me…" Poor InuYasha got confused, and began to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Well, you didn't hurt me, so I'm not angry. So, how about it?"

"Ok."

InuYasha revved his engine, and engaged first gear. He slowly twisted the throttle, keeping the speed below 20 like he said he would. As he cleared the last few people, he pinned the throttle, opening the engine up. He blasted past Sango, and pulled up along side Ayame. She grinned at him, and then sped up, leaning over her handlebars. He looked back at Sango to make sure that she was keeping up, then shifted his gears into second. He felt the wind blowing against his face stronger with every shifting of the gears. Sango apparently wasn't waiting for the smooth acceleration, and shifted rapidly up through all six gears, speeding ahead of InuYasha, and pulling level with Ayame. He decided to show them a thing or two about owning the road. He accelerated through third and fourth, and pulled into the oncoming traffic. They were now on the highway. After playing chicken with some vehicles, he chose a car that was far away, yet in a straight line to him. He pushed off the bike with his hands and feet, letting the bike coast ahead of him. He grabbed onto the back, and let his shoes grind along the pavement. When the car came within collision distance, InuYasha pulled the bike towards him, and jumped onto the seat, resuming his grip on the handlebars. (A/N this IS possible I have several videos of it). He veered away at the last moment, enjoying the adrenaline rush. He looked over at Ayame and she gave him the thumbs up. She then leaned back until she was resting her back against the seat, and she put her feet up on the handlebars. InuYasha was impressed, even more so when she closed her eyes, feigning sleep. That was how the roadside cop saw her as she blasted by. The cop narrowed his golden eyes, then flicked on his sirens, and proceeded to give chase. Ayame's sensitive ears heard the siren, and she sat up.

"C'mon, guys, lets give them something to chase!" Ayame shouted. Their current speed was about seventy miles per hour, and it increased quickly as the golden-eyed cop gave chase.

"Pull over! That's an order!" The cop said calmly, through a loud speaker. When they did not respond, he quickly lost his temper.

"Pull the fuck over before I go demon on your ass!"

InuYasha pulled along side the cop car, and deliberately pulled a wheelie, showing his disrespect for the cop inside. While his bike was up on one wheel, he slowly took his feet off the pegs, and placed them on the seat. He stood up, and decided to go as far as he could. He slowly took his left hand off the handle grip, (A/N the one for the clutch, not acceleration!)and gave a one fingered (A/N the middle one) salute to the cop. Suddenly, Ayame was signaling for them to pull over. InuYasha let his bike drop off the highway onto dirt and gravel, and waited for the cop to give them all tickets. Except for Sango, she didn't do anything. Ayame pulled over and jumped off her bike. She began to play with her brake lines, trying to figure out why it snapped. The cop got out of his cruiser, and walked over to InuYasha.

"I assume you're the ringleader of this band of lawbreakers?" he asked. Ayame was about to confess, when InuYasha spoke up.

"Yeah, it was my idea, so what?"

Ayame looked at InuYasha, blushing for no apparent reason. 'Why would he take the blame for someone he barely knew?' she asked herself, wondering. Everyone looked over toward the cruiser as the passenger door opened, and a young, 15 year old looking girl stepped out. She walked over to the cop and latched her arms around his waist.

"Are you gonna take these people to jail, Sesshomaru?"

"No, Rin, im simply going to give them tickets."

He began to write some stuff down, and hand it to the law-breakers.

"For the ½ demon, a ticket for the exhibition of acceleration, or for doing a wheelie. For the demoness, a ticket for abusing your vehicle. If you're tired, I suggest you take a nap. Preferably in a nice cold cell, in the state jail."

Ayame blushed, and hung her head in shame. She was surprised when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. Her blush deepened as she felt herself being pulled against a strong chest. She lost all self-control when she felt him lick her neck. Sango bit her lip, and tried not to cry as she watched this girl who had everything steal InuYasha from her. Sesshomaru watched them impassively, noting Sango's expression.

A/N well there is chapter two. Again I apologize to the individual who corrected me on that error.

Sango will not go with Sesshomaru!

Sango will be paired with….


	3. Authors Note

**_A/N I wont be on all week, so the next chapter will be up on Saturday, February 4th._**

Thanks for reading this far though! I promise to have the next chapter (chapter three) up either on the 4th, or sooner. Preferably sooner.

LaterZ,

Speed Killz


	4. a day at the beach

**_Chapter Three_**

A/N this chapter has the gang going to the beach on a hot summer day. Let's not forget all the possible biking opportunities!

This was typed at 4 AM, so it will be short. Plus I'm grounded. Lol.

InuYasha opened the door, and followed the girls inside. He crumpled up the traffic ticket and threw it at the trash can on the other side of the room. It bounced off the wall and fell into the trash.

"Two points." He said, to no one in particular. Ayame looked at hers again, and put it into her pocket. She looked around InuYasha's house and began exploring it.

"Nice crib ya got here, InuYasha." She said.

"Yup, all mine." He said.

"Aren't you forgetting about Kagome?" Sango asked, lying down on the couch, flicking on the TV.

"Oh, yeah, there's another girl who stays here often, her name's Kagome Higurashi. She takes the bedroom next to mine a lot. Sango and I share a bed, but if you wanna stay the night, I can arrange some stuff to provide you with a place to sleep."

"Umm, ok, if it isn't too much trouble." She said.

InuYasha stifled a yawn, and then suddenly felt the need to go to bed. He was really tired.

"As much as I would love to party all night, I'm tired, so I'll go set up a bed in the guest room, and turn in. I'm going to the beach tomorrow with Sango, and you can follow us, or do whatever you want."

Ayame nodded, then turned to Sango as InuYasha exited the living room.

"You two share a bed, eh?" She said, grinning. Sango had nothing to be embarrassed about, but the implications were obvious.

"We are childhood friends, it doesn't bother us. Besides, I am not sure he likes me like that."

InuYasha walked through the door and signaled to Ayame. She gave one last glance at Sango, and followed him into the guest room.

"You sleep here; wake me up if you need anything."

"Anything, you say?"

"Umm, yeah, anything." A glance at the clock told him that it was one in the morning.

Ayame nodded, and then made a turning motion with her hands. InuYasha turned around, and he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor. He began to get nervous. _Why the hell was he in here right now?_ He asked himselfHe heard her climb into bed, and pull the covers up.

"Ok." She said, and he turned around. He blushed, and looked away when he saw her lying there with nothing covering her and nothing on except an emerald green bra and identical green panties. It was a stretch even to call them panties. He moved toward the bed and pulled the covers over her, up to her shoulders. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Where is my goodnight kiss?" she demanded, looking at him with sincere, sparkling green eyes. InuYasha blinked, and hesitated. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, not intending it to carry on for too long. Ayame put her arms around his neck, and tilted her head sideways, deepening the kiss. She licked his lips, and they parted, granting her access. She slid her tongue around the inside of his mouth, and they continued the kiss for another minute before InuYasha regained his senses, and he pulled away. He was blushing, and staring at her uncertainly. She felt her face go red, and she looked down at the sheets, not wanting to make eye contact.

"S-sorry, it's just that…sometimes I need to feel… I need to have someone close to me, so I can feel like someone loves me."

InuYasha understood immediately, and smirked.

"So you're needy, is that it?"

She glared at him, trying to look angry, the whole time she was blushing.

"No!" She said, and then realized that she was indeed needy, because her parents were dead, and unable to give her any affection.

(A/N The parental kind of affection, not the kind she was just getting from InuYasha, you sick bastards!)

InuYasha got off the bed, and smiled at her. She gazed up at him, unable to speak.

"Get some sleep." He said, shutting the door and flicking off the lights. She snuggled under the blankets, and was comforted by the scent of InuYasha, which lingered on the blanket.

InuYasha turned the key to his bike and was rewarded with a low growl coming from the engine. This was unsatisfactory to our dog demon, for he cranked the throttle wide open, the low growl working its way into a high pitched whine. He dropped the clutch, and the engine noise died down a bit, though not much. The rear tire started to spin, creating a cloud of smoke, and leaving a black mark on his driveway. He slowly released the front brake, and started a rolling burnout. He cut the wheel to the right, and started doing donuts, leaving more ugly black marks on the driveway.

"Wake up, dammit!" He yelled, gunning his engine. A few people on the street cast disapproving looks at him, and a few punks yelled encouragement at him. Ayame opened her window and looked down at him, sleepily.

"Wake me up in ten minutes, I promise I'll get up." With that said, she slammed the window shut, returning to the bed. InuYasha checked the traffic, and then pinned the throttle, shooting out in front of an expensive looking Benz. The drivers' threats died on the wind as InuYasha opened up the engine like he had never before. The engine screamed violently as he pushed it as hard as he could. He reached the top of first gear, and rapidly switched through second, third, fourth, and fifth, to ease the stress he had put on it by the hard acceleration through first gear. After traversing for about five minutes, he rapidly braked as the large sign of Tim Horton's filled his view. He turned in, and pulled up to the drive through. He got coffee for himself and Ayame, and then set about the task of trying to get home with two coffees, on a bike. He tore the top of his and threw it in the trash, then gripped the rim of the cup with his fangs. He then placed Ayames coffee in his left hand, which meant he couldn't shift, and pulled out of the parking lot with his right hand on the handle bars, the throttle. He could only do about 60 M.P.H. in first gear, but that was fast enough to make it in ten minutes.

He pulled up into the driveway as his watch beeped. He had set the alarm for ten minutes, and was right on target. He opened the front door, and walked past Sango, giving her a hug.

"Good morning." He said, nodding to Ayame, who had just come out of the room.

He handed her the black coffee, and apologized.

"I don't know what you take in yours, sorry."

She looked in the cup, and grinned.

"Black is for sissies, got any sugar and milk?"

InuYasha got the stuff, and set it on the table. She dumped in a couple spoonfuls of sugar, and stirred in some milk. She took a sip, and pushed the cup away as she put her head down on the table.

"You okay, Ayame?"

"Mmm, sure, sure, I'll be fine when I wake up."

InuYasha smiled, and took a gulp of his own coffee. He passed the cup to Sango, and she took a drink, tilting her head back, as she gulped it down.

"Hey!" InuYasha grabbed the cup away from her, looking at it in dismay.

"I didn't say you could have it all!" He said, looking at her, trying to hide a smile.

"You didn't say I couldn't, either." She said, smugly.

Ayame lifted her head, and drank some more from her cup. Her eyes were more alert now, and she began to fix her hair up in twin ponytails. She looked down at herself, clothed in one of InuYasha's old haori's, and decided that while she did like it, it wasn't appropriate for outside. She excused herself, and went to get her clothes that were lying in the floor in her room. She came back out a second later, asking where her clothes were. The front of the haori was open, yet her breasts were covered, barely. Sango said that she had taken them and folded them. She ran into the living room, and came out with her clothes. Ayame took them, and disappeared into the room to change.

A few minutes later, she came out sporting her white wolf fur outfit, and handed the haori to InuYasha. He took it, and couldn't resist sniffing it, never minding the uneasy glances this action produced. It was a casual sniff, almost timid. He folded it up, and was about to throw it on the counter behind him, when he noticed the girls looking at him. His ears twitched in embarrassment, and he looked away, busying himself with the frayed ends of the fabric.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're more like a dog, or a human." Sango said, dismissing it with a shake of her head. Ayame continued to stare at him though, and InuYasha was hoping for a distraction. It came in the form of a sound, the sound of squealing rubber. A second later, a black haired youth dressed in a purple t-shirt and black cargo pants walked through the door. He slapped InuYasha's outstretched hand, and sat down, looking at them.

"Hey InuYasha, what's up? I thought I'd find you here."

"No shit? This being my house and all…" InuYasha replied sarcastically. The boy looked at Ayame.

"Who is this pretty girl, eh?" He said, grinning lecherously.

"That, my IQ deficient friend, is Ayame. Ayame, meet the dumbass Miroku."

What's IQ?" Miroku asked, oblivious to the stares.

"You surprise me every day. How sad." Sango said, shaking her head. Suddenly Miroku grinned, extending a hand toward Ayame.

I'm Miroku, nice to meet you."

She took his hand, and shook it once, then dropped it, still wary of this seemingly intelligence challenged person.

InuYasha laughed, and slapped Miroku high-five.

"He aint really stupid, on the contrary, he's the smartest of us all, maybe including Sango. But she isn't in the same class of intelligence as him; she is like, above us all." InuYasha said, "He just likes to act stupid."

Ayame nodded, and then realized that with this crew, she was in for a hell of a time.

"Well, let's go to the beach, ne?" Sango said, smiling.

Outside

"Wow. What the hell happened to your car, man?" InuYasha asked, looking at the series of scratches and dents that ran along one side.

"Strange thing, really. I was talking to some ladies, when all of a sudden a kid that looked remarkably like Sango's brother careened his bike into my car. He landed right in the lap of a pretty girl named Kagura. Lucky boy."

InuYasha grinned weakly, hiding his nervousness.

"R-really? How peculiar."

_So that was the expensive car I had dumped the kid into. I knew it looked familiar!_

"Oh well, lets not dwell on that, I can get it fixed. Let's get to the beach, and party!" Miroku said, jumping over the side of the car, not bothering to use the door.

(A/N it was topless, like a convertible.)

They all got on their respective bikes, and took off after Miroku, who was cruising at around 60, with his hydraulics pumping in time to some music that was blasting. At a stop light, Miroku pulled up next to a cop, hydraulics and music blasting, who simply nodded at him. He was about to pull away, when Ayame pulled up between the Low Rider and the cop car, in her own style. In a table-top Stoppie.

(A/N A table-top Stoppie is done by sitting on your handlebars with your legs hanging on both sides of the front wheel, supporting yourself with your arms which should be on the handle grips, controlling your speed and braking.)

She let the bike roll to a stop; up on its front wheel, then let it slam back down to the pavement. She returned to her normal position, on the seat, as the cop rolled down his window.

"Don't let me catch you doing that ever again, you hear, young lady?" He said, rolling his window back up when she nodded at him. Behind the windscreen, his eyes went wide as InuYasha pulled up, standing on his seat. He leaned down, and planted his hands firmly on the handle grips. He leaned forward, lifting himself into a handstand. He steered a semi-circle around the cops car, and placed himself in front of the car. He squeezed the brake, and his bike stopped. He held the handstand a second longer, and then dropped to the seat as his bike began to tip over. He put his foot on the ground, preventing the bike from tipping. Ayame whistled sharply at him, grinning at his antics. Lastly, Sango pulled up on the driver's side of Miroku, giving a small donkey kick as she stopped, not ready to do anything too unsafe in front of a cop. The said cop rolled his window down, and lectured them.

"You shouldn't be doing that sort of thing, you know, I should ticket all of you, I should."

The light turned green, and they pulled away, heavy on the throttle. InuYasha's wheel came up a little, and he lost a little bit of speed, causing Ayame to overtake him. She stood up on her pegs, and leaned over her handlebars, giving InuYasha an awesome view of her curvy ass, despite the fact that it was covered by the wolf fur.

The rest of the ride proceeded smoothly, and they soon arrived at the beach.

They group- parked their bikes, all four to a parking spot. InuYasha dismounted from his left, and Ayame was on his left. As she got off, her body made brief contact with InuYasha's and he growled in pleasure. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him, causing her to blush and squirm, trying to get free. He let her go, and stared after her, knowing that this day was gonna be fun. She took off her wolf fur outfit, revealing an emerald green two piece bikini underneath. She packed her clothing in a pack that was attached to her bike, feeling InuYasha's eyes roaming over her body. She took off her shoes and socks, also storing them away. InuYasha tore his eyes away from her long enough to shed his Haori, and Hakama. Underneath his pants (Hakama) was an identical pair of pants that were different in one way. They were cut off about 8 inches below the knees, about mid-shin length. He was barefoot. His bare chest was well toned with muscles, as well as his stomach. He waited until the group was ready, glancing at them occasionally while he waited. Miroku had on a pair of purple shin length shorts, and a light blue muscle t-shirt. Sango had removed her outer clothing as well, revealing a two piece bikini that was much like Ayame's, except hers was red. Lastly, Miroku removed a large boom-box from the trunk of his car. Ayame turned around; finished putting her stuff away. She looked at InuYasha and blushed, her turn to stare. She took in his muscular shoulders, his chest, and well toned stomach. InuYasha said nothing, and waved his fist at Miroku as he opened his mouth. It quickly shut. They walked out of the parking lot, stepping from hot pavement to warm sand. Miroku carried the boom-box on his shoulder like the gangster he thought he was, flicking on some rap music, the CD mixed with tracks from Metallica. InuYasha threw down some towels on the sand. Sango laid down, and began to work on her tan, while Miroku went to ask the girls of the beach if they would like to bear his children. A typical scenario, for Miroku, at least. That left InuYasha and Ayame. He tilted his head toward the ocean, grinning.

"Wanna take a swim?"

"Sure, why not?" She said, looking at the ocean.

InuYasha held out his hand, and smiled when she took it. Together they walked down to the waters edge, looking at the surface. InuYasha looked at Ayame, and pulled her into the water.

"Oh, man, I wasn't ready! That's not fair!" She squealed, laughing as the half-cold water caressed her skin. InuYasha led her out deeper, and let go of her hand, diving under the water. She was disappointed at the loss of contact, and then felt his hand touching her leg. She jumped back, laughing as he came up for air. They went out until Ayame could no longer stand on the ground, which was okay, because she could swim. Ayame began to play tag, her movements sluggish because of the water. They played in the water for an hour or two, before coming out to get something to drink. They were sitting on the towels, talking, when someone came up behind InuYasha and put her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind.

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" He said, missing the look that passed between Ayame and Kagome. Kagome was daring Ayame to make a move on InuYasha; Ayame was daring Kagome to prove that she meant more to InuYasha then Ayame. Your basic situation of two girls liking the same guy. Kagome sat down next to InuYasha, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Nothing much, just hanging. You?"

"I'm--" He was cut off by Ayame, who glared at Kagome.

"He is with me, Kagome." '_Don't interfere.' _She thought.

InuYasha got up, and walked toward the ocean, calling over his shoulder to Ayame.

"You wanna join me, or what?"

She got up, looked smugly at Kagome, and ran to catch up with InuYasha. Kagome watched, hurt, as she intertwined her fingers with his, holding his hand as if they'd known each other for years.

They joined a volleyball game, in the ocean, with a few other people, and it lasted several hours, well into the dusk. As everybody was packing up, InuYasha swam over to Ayame.

"Good game, Ayame. You played really well."

"We won, but it was close. We won by two points." She said, throwing her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, her face was tinged red with embarrassment. InuYasha couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, slowly deepening it to an open-mouthed kiss. Ayame groaned as his tongue explored her mouth, every part of it open to him. When he pulled away, her eyes were clouded with lust. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, taking her hand.

"Okay." She smiled at him, the sexy puppy that she already thought of as hers.

They were greeted by Miroku, who started acting perverted. (No surprise…)

"I hope you two had fun, getting all close like that. What exactly did you two d--?"

He was silenced by a look from InuYasha, and even more so when Ayame glared at him, although her face was red.

They packed up, and started on the trip back home. They were all tired, yet they all had fun.

(A/N Too bad 'tired' and 'driving' don't go together….)

Chapter End.

5 REVIEWS UNLOCKS NEXT CHAPTER!

IMPORTANT! I will also be starting a BURNOUT REVENGE fan fiction, which may or may not have an Inuyasha cast. It's up to the reviewers. This is for all you BURNOUT lovers out there! If it has an inuyasha cast, it would be pretty angst-ish, because if someone got taken out, they might die… Read and Review!

Ill post the burnout fan fiction under Inuyasha because they don't have a burnout genre yet.


	5. really shortmore to come

A/n sorry guys I got about ten mins. It'll have to be short.

Inuyasha leaned over his handlebars, and increased his speed. The revs reached their redline point yet he didnt back off on the throttle. He cut around a car going slower than he was, and pulled in on the clutch. He shifted into third, and considered buying a new bike. Maybe a Y2K. Those were pretty cool. And fast.

Sango saw inuyasha take off and decided to chase him. She shifted up and pulled into oncoming traffic, cutting back into her lane again as a tractor trailer shot towards her.

A/N the rest can wait till later I gotta go sorry it so short.


	6. some bloody details

A/N sorry about the extremely short and grammatically incorrect chapter I posted a day or two ago. Here is the next slightly longer chapter. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Do not read if you have any past memories of car crashes or the like. I don't want to be responsible for any painful memories resulting from this story. Thank You.

Sango cut back into her own lane, and reached out an arm as the truck blew past her. Her fingers scraped against the side, and she looked at the dirt on her fingertips with some amusement.

'Tag, your it.' she thought, looking in her side mirrors, spotting Ayame immediately. She looked at the road and was blinded temporarily as a car shot by her with his hi-beams on. Ayame opened up the throttle in an attempt to catch up with InuYasha, but he was long gone. Sango lifted her bike into a catwalk and dodged once more into the wrong lane. She pulled ahead of the car that prevented her from gaining speed, and slammed her wheel back onto the ground. Sango looked behind her once more, and saw Miroku keeping two car lengths behind her.

InuYasha reduced his wind resistance by leaning over his handlebars and leaned into the right hand turn, slowing slightly. As he came out of the turn, he straightened his bike, and opened the throttle. He could feel the bike vibrating, and he glanced at the speedometer. The needle was as far up as it could go, and InuYasha guessed that he was actually going faster than it was saying, given the fact that it couldn't go any higher. He glanced ahead and was surprised to see the sign that announced the 4 way intersection ahead fly past him. They say that at 210 MPH, you go 24 feet in the blink of an eye. The sign was 100 feet from the intersection, and a blink of the eye takes about 80 nanoseconds, so it took about 2 and a half seconds to traverse the 100 feet. InuYasha barely had time to register the car passing through the middle of the intersection before he collided head on with it, passing right through the passenger side window. He screamed violently as a shard of glass entered his skull right behind his left ear. Blood exploded all over the person riding in the passenger seat, and InuYasha's body passed through the driver side window also. He dimly felt his body being lacerated by flying glass, before he passed out, his body landing on the road. The driver of another car slammed on his brakes, and skidded to a stop inches from the unconscious InuYasha.

Sango heard scream, one filled with pain and fear, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Ayame, who had been riding alongside Sango, looked at her fearfully. They both sped up, and entered the corner at top speed. As they shot down the straightaway, Ayame started to slowly pull ahead of Sango, having a slightly faster bike. She heard her engine screaming loudly, and felt her body craving oxygen. She hadn't realized that she was going so fast that she couldn't breathe. She didn't slow down, and felt her vision becoming blurry. Like in a twisted dream, everything was moving slowly, until at the last minute everything speeded up, and she could breathe again, for she had ducked under her windshield screen. Her vision narrowed to a small spot directly in front of her, and she recalled the term for it: tunnel vision. She almost missed the small yellow sign on the side of the road, but thankfully she saw it, and decelerated in time, easing the strain she had put on her engine. She coasted down to the intersection, and jumped off her bike, not caring as it fell onto it's side. She saw InuYasha's bike, or what was left of it, crumpled into the side of a car, sitting in the middle of the intersection. She inhaled sharply through her nose, and was overcome with the smell of fear, gasoline, burnt rubber, and a more powerful scent. The scent of InuYasha's blood. She ran over to the other side of the car, and found InuYasha, lying on the ground, surrounded by a dark stain. His blood. Somebody had apparently called the cops, because she was gently pulled away from InuYasha's body when she tried to touch him.

"I-is he...?"

The cop shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

Ayame was led to an ambulance, along with Sango, to be treated for shock, while they loaded InuYasha into another ambulance to be taken to the hospital. The ambulance pulled away slowly, lights flashing, yet sirens silent. Sango hugged Ayame, wrapping her arms around her neck.. Sango started crying, and Ayame pulled her closer, rubbing her back.

"He'll be ok, you'll see." she lied, knowing she should respect Sango enough to tell her the truth. But the truth would hurt her too much. Ayame hadn't heard a heartbeat, or heard a pulse. InuYasha was, as far as she knew, dead. Sango must have felt it in her heart, for she simply cried harder. Sango put her forehead on Ayame's shoulder, and turned her head in, so that Ayame could feel Sango's breath on her neck. Finally the realization kicked in, forcefully, and Ayame couldn't hold on any longer. As the first tear rolled down her cheek, the night's first rain fell as well. Someone draped a blanket over their shoulders. Like Ayame's tears, the rain fell slowly and gently. Soon, though, the rain was crashing down in torrents, and they were offered a ride home by the ambulance driver who, thankfully, didn't need to rush anybody else to the hospital. They declined, indicating their bikes, which could not be locked up and left on the side of the road, like cars could. The ride home was slow and silent, and when they reached their houses, all they wanted to do was sleep, clear their heads, and pray to whatever Gods they had, that InuYasha died quickly. Sango slept with Ayame, at her house. They went upstairs to Ayame's room, and laid down on the bed together, falling asleep quickly. Their sleep was plagued by thoughts of InuYasha, though, and none of them found it restful the next morning.

A/N god dammit! I was typing from the written version, and I forgot that the version didnt have Kohaku in it, so I had to delete half my stuff. Thats why its so short. Sorry for the long wait.


	7. InuYasha is alive!

A/N As you read this, do not in any way assume that this will be an Ayame / Sango fic. This is Ayame / Inuyasha. If you want, tell me who you want to be paired with Sango.

Ayame woke up first, and stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of all that had happened, at the same time remembering the incredible, sick sense of speed that she had felt when she had come blasting down the road. She remembered the blurryness, and how everything shook and seemed to slow down as she suffered from oxygen deprivation. Just the thought of last night left her breathless, as she realized just how fast she could go. And she wanted more. She turned over, and gazed at Sango, watching her sleep. Ayame leaned over and kissed her, saying softly: "I'll take care of you, Sango, until we meet InuYasha again." Sango moaned in her sleep, and mumbled his name.

"InuYasha..."

Ayame smiled sadly, and stroked Sango's face softly. A sharp ringing sound split the air, and Ayame grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table before it woke up Sango. She flipped it open and put it to her ear without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said quietly, wondering who the hell would call this early. A deep, unrecogniseable voice on the other end asked for Ayame, or Sango, if Ayame was unavailable.  
"I'm Ayame, may I ask who's speaking?"

The deep voice continued.

"We have restarted InuYasha's heart, and stopped the blood flow, sealed all his major cuts, and done extensive surgery on all his damaged organs, and we have good reason to expect a full recovery. Being a half-demon has helped tremendously, of course."  
Ayame felt her heart skip a beat, then return in full force to hammer loudly in her chest, yet still she said nothing, willing the good news to continue.  
"He has gained consciousness since the operation, and upon learning of his grievious injuries, has placed himself in a self-induced coma, which will speed the healing process by approximately 400. He has requested a visit with you two for 5:00, so I felt I should deliver the message to you, he expects you to be there."

Ayame had started crying halfway through the second part of the doctors talk, and the sobbing had awoken Sango.

"Thank you, so much, yes we'll be there!"  
"Very good, see you then." The doctor said, then was gone. Ayame listened to the open line sound on her phone for a second, before the words sunk in. And she still didn't know what the doctors name was. Ayame set her cell phone down, and turned to face Sango. Sango looked questioningly at Ayame, before Ayame leapt at Sango, pushing her back down onto the bed and hugging her fiercely. Sango put her arms around Ayame's back and rubbed her back, thinking she was upset about InuYasha's death. Then Ayame started giggling.  
"What the fuck...?" Sango asked, pushing her up, staring at her, confused.

"He's alive, Sango, he's alive!" Ayame exclaimed, jumping off the bed. She glanced at Sango, and pulled her out of bed, explaining the conversation she had with the doctor to Sango. When she was finished, Sango was smiling more than she ever had in her entire life.

"We gotta get him something, and I know exactly what!"  
And so the girls hit the malls, and a special dealer that deals with very special items...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up at the hospital, and went to the front desk, asking for InuYasha's room number. After some hassles, they got the room number and were directed to the room. They walked into the room, and were stunned to find InuYasha lying on the bed, topless, with the sheets pulled up to his waist. His normally smooth skin was covered with cuts and lacerations that were held together with stitches. Ayame walked over and pushed his silver hair out of his face, revealing a face that was only cut slightly, a slice that ran from the corner of his right eye to the bottom of his neck, ending at his collar bone. The cut wasn't deep, and just barely missed his jugular vein. Sango touched his waist, her fingers brushing against the sheets covering the rest of his body. She moved the sheets slowly down, revealing a patch that covered the soft skin just below his belly button. It was saturated in blood, and Sango grimaced. That must of been where they operated, she thought.

Suddenly InuYasha's voice rang out, loud in the still air, yet strangely weak.

'Are you two having fun?"

Sango looked up from his stomach to his face, and grinned happily. Ayame placed her hands on his, and squeezed it gently.  
"InuYasha!" They said in unison, glad to see him alive.  
InuYasha motioned them closer and hugged them, wincing a bit as their clothing rubbed against one of his scrapes, a place where the skin was scraped clean off from the rough pavement.  
"I"m so glad your okay..." Sango said, feeling the tears welling up. Ayame heard her and nodded her agreement, kissing InuYasha's throat.  
They pulled away, and Sango said," We got you something for when you get out of the hospital!"  
InuYasha grinned and said," They said I could leave anytime I wanted after tomorrow."  
After a second, he asked," What's the present?"  
Ayame stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Not telling ya!"  
Just then, Miroku walked in, and stopped upon seeing InuYasha conscious. He walked over, and hugged InuYasha also, glad to see his life-long friend okay.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N, well, people have been waiting for that, so, there it is!  
what do you think?  
reviews are appreciated!


	8. trix

Illegal Street RacerZ Chapter 8.

InuYasha walked out of the hospital and got into the car, and Ayame jumped into the drivers seat. Sango sat in the passenger's seat. Sango stared out the window, occasionally glancing in the side mirror to catch a glimpse of InuYasha. Ayame drove back to the house, and parked in the driveway. InuYasha got out of the car under his own power, and walked into the house. He didn't notice Ayame and Sango hanging back as he made his way to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and stopped, staring at the pure red Y2K turbine superbike that sat in the middle of the kitchen. He walked over to it, and touched it, rubbing his hand over it.  
"Inuyasha." Sango said, and InuYasha turned in time to catch the set of keys that were sent flying toward him. InuYasha knew better than to try to start it in the house, because the jet exhaust would melt metal, much less the plastic fridge behind him. He wheeled it out into the driveway, and sat on it, inserting his keys and turning. Instead of the customary roar of a gasoline engine, there was a whirring sound as the turbine wound up. InuYasha twisted the throttle, and the bike whirred some more. The sound wasn't particularly intimidating, but the bike would be fast as hell. Ayame and Sango were standing off to the side, and rapidly moved away as InuYasha engaged the transmission. He twisted the throttle, and grinned as the bike rocketed forward. InuYasha was in for a surprise though. He let go of the throttle, and was surprised to find that there was a lag time between letting go of the throttle, and the actual deacceleration of the engine. He played around with it for a few more minutes before taking off to the freeway. Ayame and Sango got their bikes, and gave chase, knowing that they had litte chance of catching up.  
"Ya know, I just might get one of them. Or at least a Hayabusa." Sango said, Ayame nodding her agreement. They got on the highway, and drove on the white middle line, passing the slower vehicles. Suddenly they roared by InuYasha, who had stopped on the side of the highway. Before Ayame and Sango could even think of slowing down, InuYasha sped by them in a wheelie. Ayame and Sango pulled even with him, and they both lifted their bikes into wheelies. InuYasha leaned all the way back, until the end of the bike was scraping the highway, and jumped off the foot pegs, landing on the seat. He took his hand off the throttle, but was still doing in excess of 220 mph. He jumped up onto the top (where the headlights would be if it was on two wheels) and stuck his arms out at his sides. He cruised like that for a few minutes, before getting down. He tapped the back brakes a bit, and the back end came off the ground, yet the bike was still on its back wheel. InuYasha, now sitting on his seat, raised his legs over his handlebars, tapping his heels together. He returned his feet to the foot pegs, and brought his front wheel down onto the pavement. He swung his right leg over onto the left side of the bike, so he wasn't straddling it, instead, he was sitting sideways on it. He removed his hands from the bars, and pumped his fist in the air at Ayame, who was doing a 200 mph rolling burnout. She stopped the burnout, and did a handstandon the gastank. After a few seconds, she came down and resumed her normal riding position. Lying on her back with her feet on her handlebars. Sango pointed to a wrecked car hauler, the big trucks with the ramp on the back, and motioned for InuYasha and Ayame to pull along side it. Still sitting sideways, InuYasha manoevered over to the right side of it, moving over to make room for Ayame. Sango pinned the throttle, and ramped up the truck, leaning backward as she did. She backflipped off the truck, and passed, upside down, over InuYasha and Ayame's heads. She completed the revolution, her back tire passing so close to InuYashas face that he could see the individual tread marks on her tire. She landed, and bought her bike moothly intoa 210 mph stoppie. They all took the exit that lead off the highway, and rode for home.


	9. Ayames past

Chapter 9. Illegal Street Racerz

The next morning, InuYasha was feeling a lot better, and decided to open up the throttle a bit on his bike. Just a bit. He motioned for Ayame to follow him past Sango as she slept peacefully on the bed. He got outside, and got onto his Y2K superbike, and Ayame hopped on back. He started it up, and took off for the highway. When he reached it, he twisted the handlegrip, grinning as the turbine engine 'revved' up, a high pitched whining sound that split the air. But the sound of the engine was a relatively small price to pay for the speed that took InuYashas breath away. He felt Ayame's arms tighten around his waist as he topped out 200 KPH, with plenty of speed to go. He leaned forward and twisted the throttle, managing to take enough weight off the back of the bike to do a rolling burnout. He passed a car with his back wheel spinning, and finally cut the throttle, and settling back. The wheel regripped, and InuYasha cranked the throttle again, speeding up. Ayame purred in pleasure as the speedometre rose past 220 KPH, and she lowered her hands around InuYashas waist, tightening her hold on him. They suddenly tore by another biker, who was riding a Hayabusa, and a few seconds later the bike caught up, pulling level with them. Ayame looked over to see that the rider also carried a passenger, and noted offhandedly that she didnt recognise her. InuYasha waved his hand back and forth between the two bikes, and pointed forward a couple times. The other biker nodded, and Ayame felt a tap on her leg. A second later, InuYasha gunned the throttle, and the speedometre rose sharply, tilting upward, until it reached the top, and and continued its path down the other side. The bike leapt forward as InuYasha upshifted, and Ayame felt her stomach tighten as InuYasha began to weave through traffic. Suddenly the other rider nodded, and shot forward, a tiny blue flame visible from his exhaust pipe. InuYasha pushed the bike to its limits, chasing the Hayabusa through traffic, changing lanes several times to try to gain the lead. He pulled up right behind the Hayabusa, until the blue flame went out, and thats when InuYasha made his move. He swung out to the left, and accelerated quickly, lifting the bike into a wheelie. As they passed the other biker Ayame leaned back, and raised her gloved hands over her head, letting them touch the ground that was speeding by beneath her. InuYasha dropped the front wheel and Ayame sat up, putting her arms around InuYasha again. Suddenly InuYasha saw up ahead a rack of lights peeking up over the shoulder of the road. As he passed them, he caught a glimpse of metal, and a single thought flashed through his mind as he raced side by side with the Hayabusa. _Cops! It was a speed trap! _InuYasha looked back to see a cop car accelerate up over the shoulder of the highway, and give chase. The car quickly lost ground, until it dissapeared into the distance, too slow to have a chance. InuYasha knew that every cop now had a description of his car, and would be looking for it, and sooner or later he would be ticketed for excessive speeding. He smiled. That was fine with him. He looked to his side, and nodded at the biker, before deaccelerating rapidly and hitting the offramp to head home. The other biker continued to race around the highway at high speed, looking for other racers.

InuYasha downshifted as he squeezed the front brake lever, and managed to put the bike into a rolling stoppie as he stopped at the end of the turn-off. The bike stayed airborne for a second, before slamming back down to the pavement. As soon as there was a break in traffic, he upshifted from neutral and gunned the engine. He shot out onto the street, and headed for the coffee shop. He parked his bike and helped Ayame off, before leading her into the shop. He got some coffee for them and sat down with her at a table. He took a sip and stared at her. She stared at her cup. She knew what was coming.

"You know you can't stay with us forever you know," InuYasha said, "So I'm gonna give you some money, and I want you to go out and get set up you know, get a house and stuff."  
Ayame nodded, and when she raised her head her head her eyes were full of emotion. InuYasha was taken aback, and he reached across the table to put his hand on hers, mistaking it for sadness.

"C'mon, we can still hang out, and stuff, just cause we arent living together, doesn't mean we can't do stuff together anymore."

"InuYasha..." She said softly, "I'm not sad, I'm extremely happy, and thankful."  
She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, a long, slow kiss. When she leaned back, there was a smile on her face.

"Thanks, InuYasha."

He grinned and stood up, pulling her with him. He walked out of the store with her, holding her hand. He jumped on the bike and waited until Ayame was on it before starting it up. He backed it out of the parking stall, and shifted into first gear. He revved the engine, pulling away slowly. He cut across the parking lot, and shot out into traffic, heading for the bank.

He entered his password, and withdrew $500,000.00, and gave it to Ayame. She took the wad of money and placed it into her pocket, and hugged InuYasha.

Back at home, Ayame got onto her bike, and took off, waving back at InuYasha as she dissapeared into traffic. Sango came out, looking fresh in a pair of faded hip-hugger jeans and a black short sleeved top that accented her hair and eyes. The top ended a few inches above her jeans, exposing part of her stomach. She stood beside InuYasha and put her arm around his waist.

"So, you gave her some money, and told her to get started on a new life, eh, InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded. "I gave her the means to get a place to stay, get a new bike, get all the things she needs, now it's up to her to pull it off."

InuYasha knew what was coming. He had helped people like this before. Once they got the money, they were either stupid and blew it all, and too ashamed to face him, or they were too busy rebuilding their lives, and didn't have any time to come by and pay a visit to him. He hoped Ayame would be smart, and manage her money in a way as to make it grow, and not diminish. Either way, he knew that he wouldn't see Ayame for a very long time. He turned his back to the streets, and walked into his house, with Sango at his side.

Ayame sped down the road, feeling the bulge in her pocket that was the money. There it was. The one thing she had dedicated her life to making, and now she had more of it than she had ever seen. InuYasha's voice echoed in her head, and she knew she owed it to him to make something of herself. She then felt the overpowering need to make him proud of her. She leaned over the handlebars and increased her speed, heading for the nearest hotel. Tomorrow she would work on making InuYasha proud of her.

Ayame flopped on the bed in her hotel room, and let her eyes slowly close. Immediately she replayed the day. The day her parents were killed. And the thing that made it more unbearable than it already was, was the fact that they were shooting at her. She was supposed to be dead, not her parents. She recalled that day three and a half years ago, when she had entered the annual bikers trick tournement, held in the same parking lot where she had met InuYasha. She had placed a bet of $350,000.00, in money she did not have, and then gone and done her thing. She knew that if she lost, she would be ruined. A $350,000.00 debt doesn't go unnoticed in anybody's cheque book. So she pushed herself and her bike beyond its limits, doing the longest burnout, the fastest stoppie, the longest wheelie, adding a few unusual tricks to make sure she won. She still remembered the winning trick. She had put her bike into a 157 MPH wheelie and let the back of the bike grind against the pavement while she climbed up onto the front of the bike, standing on her headlights. She had spread her arms out and tore by the line of spectators at 150 MPH, earning her the top mark. It turned out the person she had placed the bet against didn't have the cash either, and was just as devastated by the loss as she would have been. So he got violent. Ayame went home empty handed, assured by the loser that she would have her money. She not only didn't get her money, She lost something precious to her. Her parents life. The loser had figured that if the person he had to pay was dead, then he didn't have to pay. So at four in the morning they rolled up and parked two dark grey Sedans in front of her house, and opened fire with Mac 10's and AK's. Ayames mother had been awoken by the harsh sound of gun fire, and shattering glass, and had run downstairs to call the police, followed closely by Ayames father. Ayames mom had just put her hand on the phone on the wall when the big patio window erupted as almost 200 bullets struck it from 4 AK's and 2 Mac 10's. Ayames mother was hit immediately, and she dropped where she stood. Thirteen bullets had struck her, two in her right leg, one shattering her left leg, and severing a major artery, eight in her stomach and chest, and two in her head. She was the first one to die. Ayames father had hit the floor, and had crawled over to his wife, crying and cluthing her bloody body, while gunfire raged above his head. He realized his wife was dead, and another thought hit him like a brick. _Ayame!_ He tried to crawl toward the stairs but was hit in the arm by a ricocheting bullet. He cried out loudly, and rolled over, clutching his arm, exposing his body to the hail of bullets that was pouring in from his shattered glass window. He was hit twice more, but the first bullet killed him as it tore through his chest and stopped his heart immediately. Upstairs, Ayame was huddling under her bed, whimpering as the loud gunfire hurt her ears. She was about to crawl out when the gunfire got louder as they turned their fire upon Ayame's room. Ayame pressed herself to the floor as bullets bounced around her room. She yelped as her lamp exploded, and a bullet buried itself in the floor near her face. Wood fragments flew into her eyes and face, making her cry out in pain. When the gunfire stopped, and the cars left, squealing their tires, Ayame crawled out from under her bed, and ran to her parents room. Finding them gone, the fifteen year old ran down the stairs, and stopped short at the sight that greeted her. Both of her parents were dead, lying in huge amounts of blood, and there were bullets lying everywhere. In shock, she bent over and picked one up, staring at it, her shocked mind uncomprehending. It was still warm. She threw it away, yelling in anger and fear, crying as she did so. In the distance, she could hear sirens getting louder and louder. She kicked down the door riddled with bullet holes and sat down on the steps, waiting for the police. When they finally arrived, she stood up, and immediately had two hand guns pointed at her.

"You motherfuckers, why the hell couldn't you get here faster?" She yelled angrily, stomping up to them. The cop, unsure of what to do, pointed his gun at her uncertainly.

"D-don't move, put your hands up, and lay down on the ground!"

Ayame ignored him, and kept advancing. The cop waited until she was close, then pistol whipped her as she raised a fist to punch him. She dropped to the ground unconscious. The cop bent down to cuff her, when in the darkness, he saw the outline of a womans body. He flicked on his flashlight and ran it over her body.

"Jesus, it's just a girl! damn! Imagine the lawsuit thats gonna come out of this... child of slain parents sues cops for being pistol whipped...fuck!"

Ayame sat up, and wiped a few tears off her face, as she remembered the double murder. Three years later, and she could still remember the killers face, it was just a question of finding him. She was sure it was the guy she beat at the tournement. _I beat you then, and I'll beat you now, you bastard... just you wait!_


	10. lemon

Illegal Street RacerZ

Ayame walked down the stairs of the hotel, and checked out for the last time. She walked out the front door, and turned left to get to the parking lot. She found her bike where she left it, and as she got onto it, and put her key in, she remembered the money, her good fortune, and all the other reasons she had to be happy. She grinned as she backed her bike out of the parking stall, and turned out onto the street. As the engine revved up, she turned her face up to the sky, letting the warm sun carress her face. She looked back to the traffic, and gunned the engine, cursing the slow-ass car in front of her. She waited until the yellow divider line turned to a broken white one, then pulled out into the oncoming lane, and was dissapointed that there were no cars in sight coming her way. She twisted the throttle, and pulled up into a catwalk, passing the car wide open. She took her hand off the left handgrip to wave at a kid in the back seat of the car, who was pointing at her. She stood up on her foot pegs, and leaned forward, compensating by giving it more throttle. As she rounded a slight curve in the road, side by side with the car, she found herself racing toward another biker coming toward her. She took a deep breath, and concentrated on the biker coming toward her, and leaned slightly to the right, making the bike move that way a foot or two. The car moved over a few feet, accomodatinng her move, and by now the driver as well as the passenger and the kid were watching to see what would happen. Ayame closed in on the biker, and then blew by the biker before she know what had happened. She grinned, and dropped the front wheel, accelerating and pulling in front of the car. She smiled as the road narrowed a bit, and the roadside began to fill with trees. She remembered a while back, couple of months ago, that there was a house for sale around this area, and she wanted to check it out. She continued driving, leaning hard into the corners, sometines going so low that she risked scraping her bare knee along the pavement. She was beginning to think that the house was sold already, or that she had gotten herself lost, when she saw a sign up ahead on the side of the road, a simple plastic sign nailed to a wooden pole, declaring, 'House for Sale'. She took the dirt road turnoff, and headed up a rediculously long driveway, dodging large rocks, and dirt ruts. She figured that if she bought this house, then she would also have to invest in an ATV, or a dirtbike. She finally came to the house, and immediately fell in love with it. It was the perfect house, surrounded by perfection. She shut off her bike, and walked up to it, stepping over rocks and pieces of wood. She loved the rocky, uneven terrain, and how the front part of the house was raised off the ground by wooden pillars to keep it level. The house itself was huge, mainly because it was outside the city, and wasn't confined by streets and other houses, and businesses and all them city things. She stopped and listened, and was surprised by what she heard: Silence, and the occaisional bird chirping. Ayame sniffed gently, and was overwhelmed by unfamiliar smells: the smell of pine needles, of the dirt, of the wood, the smell of nature at its best. and it should be, Ayame thought, because she was out in the middle of nowhere. She walked up the steps to the house, and spotted a note nailed to the door. On it was a phone number. Ayame pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the number.  
"Hello?"  
Ayame smiled. "Hi, I'm interested in the house for sale on 142 Williard Road."  
"Ok, the asking price is $50,000.00, do you agree with that price?"  
"Agreed." Ayame said, snapping her phone shut. She walked down the steps, and walked around the other side of the house, circling it to get a better view. The whole house was in excellent condition, and she was willing to pay the moderate price. She turned around and faced the forest, loving how it surrounded the whole house. And almost 200 acres were hers, she thought happily. She turned around, and walked back to the front of the house, completing the circle. She took a step, and heard a hiss. She froze instantly. She looked down slowly, and relaxed. It was only a small garden snake, completely harmless, the same kind she used to hunt and play with as a child. She continued on around, and finally came upon her bike, right where she left it. She started it up, and winced as the engine cut through the air, seemingly too loud in this silent land of peaceful perfection. She turned around and started down the driveway slowly and carefully, for bending a rim was the last thing she wanted to do. She reached the bottom of the driveway, glanced behind her one last time, and pulled out onto the road. She accelerated slowly, and thought about what she had done. She had just bought her first home. A huge milestone, too bad she didn't have anyone to share it with. InuYasha's face floated through her mind and she sighed. She thought back to the day before, when she had kissed him, remembered the feel of his mouth on hers, his blush afterward. She sighed, and licked her lips, wishing InuYasha were riding at her side. _I should go visit him...ah damn i can't, i gotta go do that signing...shit..._ She knew that InuYasha was right...rebuilding your life was a busy task. She tried to put him to the back of her mind, but she couldn't. _It's only been one day!_ She scolded herself, upshifting. She sighed again, and felt the loneliness growing inside her, and felt an aching in her chest, yearning for InuYasha. She shook her head, and tried to concentrate on driving, but found it impossible. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she immediately began hoping it was InuYasha. She took both hands off the handlebars, opened the cell phone holder with her left hand, and took the phone out with her right. She placed her left hand back on the handlebars, and navigated a slight corner, the ringing cell phone in her hand. She opened it with a quick twist of her hand, and placed it by her ear.  
"Hello?" She answered, leaning with her bike into the right hand turn.  
"Hi, it's me, I'm calling about the house, we hace drawn up the papers, and they are ready for you to sign. If you could come to the realtor business building, then we can validate the sale." Ayame sighed again for the third time in as many minutes. It wasn't InuYasha.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 15 minutes." She said, before closing the phone and sliding it back into the holder and closing it. She increased her speed, and headed back to the city, her head filled with thoughts of InuYasha.

The speed trap cop saw her roar by, and his radar gun read 156 MPH. The posted limit was 100 MPH. He picked up his radio, and said he was out on a call for speeding, was in pursuit, and gave the description of the vehicle before engaging the transmission and pulling out onto the road, sirens wailing.

Ayame heard the sirens and looked behind her, groaning as the cop closed in on her. She sped up, only to have the cop speed up also. She leaned over her handlebars and sped up more, her speedometre arrow leaning over the right side on the speedometre. She saw the sign on the side of the road, signalling a sharp left hand turn, and she squeezed her front brake gradually until she slowed enough to take the turn. She was halfway through the hard turn with the cop on her tail, and she decided to give it a bit of gas. She twisted the throttle, and the back end of the bike slid out as she lost grip on a patch of gravel that had been on the road. She clamped on the back brake, and straightened out, looking behind her again as the cop navigated the patch of gravel with ease as his 4 wheel drive. She knew that she had to disregard all city driving knowledge and adapt herself to the new environment she was in. The road ahead took a slight dip, and in the bowl of the dip lay a puddle of dirty water, and mud. She reduced her speed a bit, until she had complete control of her bike, and then headed into the puddle, hoping it wasn't deep and that she didn't get stuck. She entered the mud and cringed as mud and water flew up the sides of her bike, lacing it with mud, as well as part of her legs. She looked back as the car entered the mud at full speed, catching up with her as she recovered from it. She grimaced as a sign announced a whole series of slalom turns ahead, both left and right. Both her tires were covered with mud and water, resulting in no grip, while the big Ford behind her was having a field day, with his Hemi, and four wheel drive. She geared down, and heard a puttering sound coming from her engine, signs that she almost flooded it with water or clogged it with dirt and mud from that damn mud hole. _C'mon, please don't stall, we can make this..._ she thought, gunning the throttle desperately. The engine stopped making the sounds, replaced with a strong roar, and she offered thanks to Buddha. She straightened out, and simultaneously locked both her front brakes and her rear brakes, trying to scrape some of the mud off. She unlocked her brakes, and revved her engine up, redlining it before upshifting. She navigated the first turn slowly, the cop behind her following her with no trouble at all. She grimaced at her poor attempt to lose the cop, and she was sure the cop behind her was laughing at her. She took the next couple of turns a little faster, but still didn't put any distance between herself and the cop. She fired herself into the next turn, and leaned down low. She was holding it together fine until the rear end slid out, and she struggled to hold it together. She was in a left hand turn, and was sliding out towards the right, sliding towards the shoulder of the road. Finally the turn was over, and she straightened out just as her rear wheel dropped off the pavement, onto the dirt. Ayame gunned the engine, and bounced her back wheel over the shoulder onto the pavement and grinned ferociously at the straightaway that greeted her. She opened up her engine, the sound of the sirens falling silent behind her. She grinned as she looked behind her, and seeing just a dot in the distance. She upshifted into sixth, and was running at about 8000 rpms, at 180 MPH, when she saw the intersection up ahead. She deaccelerated, and down shifted a couple times, coming to a stop at the white line. She revved her engine a couple times, while thinking about what to do. Left led to InuYasha's place, while right would take her to the place where she would sign the sale invoice. She looked down at her legs, covered in mud, and turned left, accelerating past a few slower cars. She cut around a truck, and shot into the far right lane, taking the 50th ave turnoff for InuYasha's house. She noted the posted speed limit of 40, so she promptly sped up to 70. She turned left and waved at some kids playing on the road, and turned left again into Inuyasha's driveway. She noted the lack of a bike in the driveway, and desperately hoped he was home. She knocked on the door, and waited a minute. When no one answered, she tried the door handle. It opened inward, and she took a muddy step in, calling out InuYasha's name hesitantly. When no one answered, she removed her shoes, and ran up the stairs to the room InuYasha had let her use a few nights before. She seriously hoped that he hadn't moved her stuff, and when she opened the closet she was relieved to find a few pairs of clothes still hanging up. She removed a hanger and took off the clothes that hung on it, which were a tight red tank top with the chinese character for strength on the front of it, and a pair of tight black pants that had two dragons running up each leg. She quickly changed, and glanced at her watch. She was late for the signing. She hurriedly combed her hair, and picked up her dirty clothes. She walked down the hallway, and threw them in the laundry room. As she walked back by her room, she shut off the light, and went down the stairs. She paused in the kitchen, and walked down the hallway toward InuYasha's room. As she opened the door, she was hit by a wave of his scent, for it was all over his room. She walked in slowly, and moved over to his bed. She glanced down, and saw something lying on the pillow. She picked up the piece of paper, and turned it over. She smiled when she saw that it was a picture of herself. So InuYasha had a picture of her on his pillow, did he? She smiled and dropped the picture face up on the pillow, before walking out and shutting the door behind her. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper lying on the counter, and a pencil. She quickly scrawled a note, knowing she was really late for her signing.

"Hey babe, I dropped by but you were out. I would have stayed, but I had an appointment with a realtor agent to get a house. Hope I see you later, InuYasha.  
Ayame."

She was dying to put "Love, Ayame." but didn't know who would see the note first, InuYasha, or Sango. And the last thing she wanted to do was cause a problem for him. She knew Sango wouldn't be happy to see something like that. She left the house and closed the door tightly behind her before starting her bike and taking off for the real estate place.

InuYasha grinned as he tossed the super heavy duty bolts up and down, as he got ready to replace the bolts on his front tire. The original bolts were quarter inch; the bolts he was about to put on were two and a half inch bolts, much stronger for the stunts he would pull. He unbolted the originals, and took a look at the wear on his front wheel breifly, before bolting it back up with the stronger bolts. He picked up the originals and threw them into his pocket, and took off for the Advanced Auto Parts store down the street where he would get his nitrous upgrade. He pulled out and revved the engine up to 9000 RPMs, before upshifting to second. He pulled up behind a BMW, and revved his engine a couplle times, looking for an opportunity to pass. He darted left, and pulled back in sharply as a car tore by, honking his horn. InuYasha growled as his day was about to be ruined by a slowass driver with a sucky car. He would have none of it. He twitched his ears in annoyance and pulled up onto the sidewalk, passing him wide open. He turned off the sidewalk, and revved the engine, wheelying off the curb. He got a few dirty looks from pedestrians and drivers, but he didn't care. His back wheel squealed as it hit the ground, then he was gone, whipping his way through traffic. He slowed down, and was about to turn when a white Toyota ripped by, a punk in the front seat, yelling at InuYasha for turning in front of him. InuYasha gave him the finger and pulled into the parking lot, and headed for the store entrance. He entered, and was immediately confronted by a store employee.  
"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked, holding out his hand. InuYasha shook his hand, and told him he was looking for a nitrous system for his bike.

"What type of bike are we talking about, sir?" He asked.  
"A Y2K Turbine superbike." InuYasha replied, watching the mans face go from surprise to disbelief. InuYasha watched the man lean to the side a little to look over his shoulder out the window into the parking lot. InuYasha pulled out a wad of bills, and when the man looked back, InuYasha waved them in front of his face.

"I'd like to get started as soon as possible, thanks." InuYasha said, and the man snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir. Right this way, sir." he said, leading InuYasha to a parts selection section of the store. The employee asked what size tank InuYasha would like to put on his bike, and InuYasha told him he wanted the largest one they had. They gave him a 5 oz tank, a fair size for a bike, and asked if he wanted it installed on site. InuYasha nodded, and went outside to take his bike into the garage. InuYasha parked it on the bike lift, and they jacked it up to connect the nitrous bottle to his engine. InuYasha watched for a minute, then walked out of the garage. He continued walking, and marvelled at the fact that someone could enjoy such a painfully slow method of getting around. He walked down the street, about 30 metres, and stopped at a coffee shop. He picked up a coffee for himself, and two blacks with cream and sugar on the side for the two mechanics working on his bike. When he arrived at the shop, he set the tray down on the top of a tool box, and called out to the mechanics. They came over and accepted the offered coffees with thanks, and the mechanics took a 10 minute coffee break, chatting to InuYasha about his bike.  
"So, how'd you come upon such a fine machine?" One of them asked, and InuYasha grinned.  
"Well, i had totalled my other bike, and was laid up in the hospital, and so my girlfriend and her friend bought me it as a replacement for my trashed one, and as a get well present."  
"Shit, man, thats gotta be one hell of a girlfriend, man, way to go."  
InuYasha grinned and motioned to the bike. "So, where are we at on this beauty?" He asked.  
"Well, it's pretty much done, except that it has to be tested out to make sure theres nothing wrong with it." The second mechanic said, going over to the bike to start it up. He fired it up, and ran the nitrous through it, watching the revs skyrocket, and the exhaust spat forth a small blue flame. InuYasha grinned, and motioned for him to shut it off, and gave them each a fifty dollar bill. He then left the garage and went into the main building to pay the main bill. After that was done, he headed for home, to wash and polish his bike, and clean up his house. He revved the engine, and had his thumb resting on the tiny yellow button, just itching to push it. He controlled himself though, and made it home without the nitrous. He pulled up into his driveway, and parked his bike. He walked up to the door, and opened it. He stopped dead as a familiar scent hit him gently, and he looked down to see dried mud on the floor. _Ayame!_ he thought, but he knew she was long gone. He walked into the kitchen, and found the piece of paper lying on the table, with the pencil lying on top of it. He moved the pencil and picked up the paper, reading it to himself. When he was done, he smiiled. Ayame was getting a house. He was glad. He went upstairs, and looked into her room, and saw the closet door slightly ajar. He walked down the hall into the laundry room, and looked in to see her muddy clothes on the floor. He picked them up, and sniffed them, inhaling her scent. He groaned in frustration, angry that he had missed her. He dropped her clothes into the washer, and turned it on. He knew she would come to pick up the clothes sooner or later, and he vowed to stay at home until she came. He walked down the stairs and entered his room, and moved over to his bed. He flopped down on it, and Ayames face was the first thing to come into his mind. He rolled over, and saw the picture lying face up on his pillow. He smiled, and picked it up, staring at it. he hugged it close to him, and closed his eyes, thinking of Ayame. He eventually fell asleep, and was out for a few hours, dreaming of Ayame.

Ayame pulled up into the driveway, and cut the lights. She shut off the engine, and quietly entered InuYashas house. She crept down the hallway, and opened InuYashas door slowly. Her pupils enlarged, to deal with the dark room ,and she could clearly make out InuYashas form lying on the bed. She smiled when she saw him holdin gonto that picture of her, and she crept onto the other side of the bed. She snuggled up to him, and smirked. She was gonna have so much fun tonight. She gently shhok InuYasha awake, and as he sat up, she kissed him on the mouth, while stroking his cheek.

"Hello, InuYasha." She said softly. InuYasha purred softly, and kissed her back hard, wrapping his ams around her.  
"Oh my God, you have no idea how much i've wanted to see you." He whispered, hugging her tightly. She laughed. "And I have also wanted to see you, InuYasha." She said, kissing him, and stroking her neck. He layed down and gently pulled her down on top of him, kissing her throat. She moaned, and arched her back, as he kissed her chest. She raised her arms over her head as he took her shirt off, and licked her nipples. She moaned, and placed her hands on his, guiding his hands to her breasts. He began to massage her breasts, and kiss a trail down her chest to her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair, and began playing with his dog-like ears. He purred, and nipped her on the arm, tehn licking the spot, his tongue exciting Ayame, making her gasp for breath. She slid InuYashas shirt off, and kissed his chest, running her fingers over his muscular stomach, sliding down until the waistband of his pants were in her hands. She slowly undid them, and slid them off, exposing his erection. She grinned, and ran her fingertips up and down his length, making him tremble. He whimpered softly at the softest touch on his excited member, and was taken by surprise when she placed her lips on his tip, teasing him. He tilted his head back, and moaned as she opened her mouth and slid his entire member into her mouth. He gasped, and stroked the side of her face with his fingertips. She abruptly stopped, and he opened his eyes to look at her questionlingly. She smiled at him, and undid her own pants, then slid her panties off. She lowered herself to within an inch of his tip, and withdrew, teasingly. He sat up and kissed her hard on the mouth, and placed multiple kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and chest. She whimpered, and InuYasha slowly slid his tongue across her breasts, exciting her. He placed his mouth on her breast, and began to suck and lick at her nipples. He slowly inserted a finger into her vagina, making her back arch. She cried out as new and pleasureable feelings tore through her, and she began to rock back and forth on his hand, making him penetrate into her deeper. He suddenly withdrew his hand, and took his mouth off her breasts, teasing her as she has done to him. She opened her beautiful liquid green eyes, and glared at him. He kissed her, and positioned himself underneath her, gripping her hips in gentle hands. He slowly lowered her onto him, and began to slide into her. He was about halfway into her when she gasped and tilted her head back sharply. InuYasha took this as a sign of pain, and hesitated, but Ayame was clearly enjoying herself, for she continued to lower herself onto him. InuYasha closed his eyes as Ayames tight warmth enveloped him. She stopped when she had taken all of him, and she began to move up and down, slowly at first. InuYasha kissed her, then licked her throat. She panted heavily, and began to move a bit quicker, making it hard for InuYasha to think straight. He knew he was nearing his limit, and he groaned loudly. He started to play with Ayames hard nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. She was ready, InuYasha could feel it, and he gave a final few thrusts, feeling her come all over him as he too released himself into her. He panted loudly as he kissed her, and she mewled softly as she rocked slowly on him. InuYasha pulled her close to him, and closed his eyes as he snuggled up to her.  
"Goodnight, Ayame, I love you."  
Ayame kissed him. "I love you too, InuYasha."


	11. Another Lemon

Illegal street racerZ Chapter 11.  
AN. omg...please have 2 minutes of silence to commemorate Chapter 11...I've reached the double digits. I never actually thought that I'd see this day. Two minutes of silence starts...now.

1...2...3...4...Fuck it! Lets get this show on the road!

Illegal street racerZ Chapter 11.

InuYasha squeezed the front brake of his Y2K turbine super bike, and the enlarged disc brake slowed the bike down immediately as InuYasha deaccelerated toward the red light. He pulled up to the red light and locked his brakes, kicking up with his heels, popping the bike up into a donkey kick. He looked both ways and forward as well as behind him for cops, before dropping his bike down onto it's right side, letting it rest on the right foot peg. He crouched on the left side of the bike, and shifted his weight behind him, toward the rear wheel. A few people crossing the road gave him a few weird looks, but InuYasha ignored them. After one more check for cops, he pinned the throttle, and the rear wheel spun into action. The small side part of the tire touching the road gripped the asphalt as it spun, and the bike was forced around in a circle, spinning on its right foot peg. InuYasha hung on as the spinning speed increased, balancing in a crouch on the side of his bike, hanging out over the side, powering it up, before he was forced to let go of the throttle, lest he be thrown from the bike by the centrifugal force generated by the spinning. He locked the rear brake, and the tire scraped against the ground, slowing the bikes revolutions, until it came to rest on its side again, facing forward. He picked the bike up, straddled it, and gunned the throttle as the light changed green, ignoring the looks of confusion from the pedestians on the sidewalks, who didn't know or understand what he had just done.

To tell the truth, InuYasha didn't know what he had just done, or why. He grinned to himself as he raced down the street, smirking at the utterly useless, yet stangely awesome trick he had just pulled off. He groaned as the light ahead of him changed to red, and he touched the rear brake with his finger. As he approached the intersection, he saw no cars that would get in his way, so he removed his finger from the brake, and gunned the throttle, shooting through the intersection just as the cars with the right-of-way had started through. InuYasha laughed as he heard cars on both sides of him slam on their brakes and squeal to a stop as he cut in front of them, their horn blasts dying on the wind, the only sound he could hear was the revving of his own engine. InuYasha was leaning over the gas tank of his bike, gripping the handle bars when he realized that he forgot the address again. He leaned back, straightening up, and let go of the bars, letting the bike steer itself down the road at 73 MPH. He sat up nice and tall, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the newspaper. He opened it up and tried to control its fluttering in the wind, as he tried to find the right address in the classifieds section.

'Hmm, let's see now...Nope, not this page.' Without glancing at the road, he casually turned the page of the newspaper, and slid his finger down the page, looking for the address. 'Hmm...Ah! Here it is!' He repeated the address to himself three times before carefully folding the newspaper up, and returning it to his pocket. InuYasha glanced at the speedometre, and saw that it had dropped to 69 MPH. He bent down and re-tied his shoe-lace, before straightening up and taking the bars back into his hands, turning gently to pass the slow car that he had creeped up on. He tried to keep a straight face, but ended up smiling crookedly at what he had just done. He had just went 6587 metres with no hands, and no eyes on the road, and it had lasted about forty-five seconds. InuYasha up-shifted, and was about to speed up, when a street bike flashed by him, making the bars tremble in InuYasha's hands. InuYasha stared after the rider, and shook his head. He gently sped up to about 100 MPH, when he heard a tiny droning sound. He tilted his head, and focussed in on the sound, turning around in his seat, a few seconds too late. Over 55 various, high class, professionally painted, expensive street racing bikes tore by him, passing him on his left and right, some almost within touching distance. InuYasha pulled his arms in close to his body, and maintained a constant speed, until the wave of bikers were past.

Then he pinned the throttle. He upshifted to third, and passed the trailing bike, the last one to pass him. InuYasha leaned down into the left hand turn, and focussed on the main group of bikers, a few hundred feet ahead of him. He accelerated, feeling his tires hum and vibrate through the chassis of his bike, and he straightened up as the turn ended. InuYasha passed out of the city limits, and the countryside started to get more country-ish, and the turns sharper, the hills steeper. InuYasha tilted into a sharp right hand turn, and accelerated his front wheel within three inches of the bikers rear wheel, in front of him. InuYasha pinned the throttle and maxed out his revs, pulling to the inside of the long, sharp right hand turn, and passed the biker wide open. InuYasha straightened out, and grinned as he was faced with a long straightaway. He upshifted and eased the stress on his engine, only temporarily. As soon as he hit 6000 revs, he thumbed the tiny yellow button on his handlebars, and heard a tiny metallic whirring sound. A second later, pure Nitrous Oxide was shot into his engine, and the resulting power shot InuYasha down the straightaway, passing bikes left and right. InuYasha clicked the button again as he approached the left hand corner, and had travelled through approximately half the pack, as he entered that turn. InuYasha slowed slightly as his front wheel hummed only a few millimetres from the heated rubber of the rear wheel of the biker in front of him. InuYasha started sweating as biker took up position on his left, and another on his right, effectively blocking him in. InuYasha considered for a second, slowing down, pulling out, and blowing by them, but that idea dissappeared as yet another biker pulled up behind him, and InuYasha was truly trapped within. Still running with his left knee a few inches above the pavement speeding by below him, InuYasha prayed that he didn't slide out. The turn didn't seem to end, and the biker in front of him sped up a bit. InuYasha finally felt like he had some breathing room, but that quickly dissappeared as the biker behind him nudged him, trying to force him to speed up. InuYasha sped up, and he felt his heart racing in his chest as he took the hard left turn at over 170 MPH, barely able to grip the road, and surrounded by bikers, unable to slow down. InuYasha felt his strength fading, and it felt like he was gonna dump the bike in the turn, felt like he couldn't keep it up anymore, when the turn finally ended, and the group surrounding him straightened out and moved aside, giving InuYasha room to accelerate out of the gridlock. InuYasha nodded at then as he passed, and hit the NOS, shooting ahead, roaring by the leader of the pack, before deaccelerating hard. InuYasha slowed down, and pulled over to the shoulder of the road, going around the big pile of mud and water in the middle of the road. As soon as he was past it, he pulled back onto the road and accelerated hard, taking the remaining few turns before slowing down to 20 MPH. InuYasha looked for the appropriate turn off, and pulled off the road, heading up a steep, rocky road. InuYasha marvelled at his bike, as the engine revved high, but went so slow up the steep hill. InuYasha pulled alongside the bike parked in front of the house, shut off the engine, and walked up to the front door. He knocked on it, and waited about thirty seconds. The door opened, and in front of InuYasha stood the red-haired beauty Ayame. InuYasha looked her up and down, nodding appreciatively. She was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants with a pattern of red flames trailing up each leg, and a tight fitting tank-top that stopped above her belly button. InuYasha slipped his arm around her waist, and kissed her on the lips, before following her into the house. InuYasha looked around, admiring the craftsmanship that you didn't see much anymore, yet was so obvious in this house. InuYasha looked up at the ceiling, and grinned as he saw bare rafters.

"How many rooms?" InuYasha asked, looking down at the hardwood floors. "Four upstairs, and three downstairs in the basement." She answered, coming to stand beside him, putting her arm around his waist. "It's a nice place." InuYasha said. "I'm actually a bit jealous." He admitted. "What type of heating?"

"Wood stove." She said, grinning. "It's sexy, you should come downstairs and see it." InuYasha nodded, and followed her through-out the house, smiling at all the interesting things he saw. He let her lead him down the stairs, and followed her into the main downstairs room, which contained a huge glass coffee table, two love-seats, and a grand wrap-around chesterfield set, facing the wood stove, which crackled away, burning a couple of logs in its interior. Ayame dropped down onto the couch, shivering as the cold concrete basement floor sent chills through her. InuYasha quickly followed suit, and he suggested that she get a nice thick rug. She nodded, and motioned for him to lay down on the couch. InuYasha did so, and Ayame immediately crawled into his arms, and InuYasha put his arms around her, pulling her close. Ayame sighed contentedly, and stared at the fire sleepily. She had been running around since 5 30 this morning, and was dead on her feet. It felt nice to be held at the end of the day, and she enjoyed the feeling of InuYasha's arms around her immensely. She felt InuYasha sniffing quietly at the back of her neck and at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and she giggled. InuYasha purred as he let his eyes drift closed. "Mmm, you smell nice, Ayame." He murmured softly. Ayame blushed, and wondered what he really thought of her scent. She had showered three times already, once in the morning, went out, grabbed some furniture, came home, spent a few hours arranging it and moving it around, took another shower, did some more work, and cleaning, and took another shower, about ten minutes before InuYasha showed up. She felt his hand slide slowly under her shirt, and caresss her stomach, and she arched her back, purring as his soft fingers sent shivers up and down her spine, and making her flesh break out in goosebumps. His fingers travelled up toward her chest, stopping inches from her left breast, teasing her, before dipping down to slide under her waistband of her cargo pants. Ayame gasped, and moaned, her body begging to be touched. She was partially aroused as she remembered last night, and as InuYasha gently touched her in all the right places. InuYasha licked her neck and she mewled, tilting her head sideways, baring her neck even more to him. InuYasha growled gently, and dragged his fangs gently over the soft skin of her throat. Ayame purred, and gasped, as InuYasha gripped her hands in his, raising her arms over her head, stretching her out beside him. InuYasha kissed her throat, the side of her neck, and licked her smooth bare shoulder, massaging the petit, yet perfectly formed muscles in her arms. He went from her shoulder, to the underside of her arm, kissing the spot just behind the elbow. Ayame closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her mouth slightly open, her pure white fangs gleaming in the firelight, as she took gasping breaths, running her tongue over her fangs in anticipation as InuYasha gently kissed her sore muscles, rubbing her, kissing her, and licking her, relaxing her tired, sore, tense muscles. Ayame arched her back and thrust her hips toward InuYasha's body, hungering for close contact with his body, as well as any pleasuring encounterings. InuYasha's leg brushed the inside of her thigh, and she gasped, half twisting her body around to thrust her hips against him, wanting to feel those feelings again in her body. She blushed as InuYasha chuckled, for he still held her arms. Ayame felt the heat deep down inside her navel, and she couldn't control herself. She groaned and turned her head to look at InuYasha, who didn't seem to be going through what she was going through. She whimpered softly, and InuYasha decided to stop teasing her, figuring that in her condition, it bordered on cruelty, she was so aroused. She threw herself at InuYasha, pressing up against him, her arms around his neck, her mouth on his, straddling his leg, rubbing up against him. InuYasha gently pressed his knee into her, and she groaned loudly, arching her back and tilting her head back, trying to get even closer to him. InuYasha placed his hands on her breasts, and began to rub them through her shirt. Ayame placed her hands on top of InuYasha's, and guided his hands under her shirt, nodding at him to take it off. As soon as it was off, InuYasha's mouth was on her breasts, and Ayame slid her hand down between her legs, rubbing herself gently, slowly. InuYasha nibbled softly at her nipples, and the soft dull pain only heightened Ayame's arousal. Ayame rolled onto her back, and slid her other hand down to her vagina, joining her other hand in administering the gratification she so desperately wanted and needed. InuYasha slid her pants off her hips, and dropped them onto the floor. The next item to go was her panties, and they landed on top of her cargo pants. Ayame lay on her back, a light sheen of sweat covering her body, totally naked. InuYasha just watched for a few minutes as Ayame rubbed her vagina slowly, spreading her vagina apart, occaisionally slipping a finger inside, which always generated a groan. InuYasha watched as she lay there, eyes closed, back arched slightly, legs spread apart, wet, her hair taken out of its usual pony-tails, to hang down around her face, highlighting her beautiful face. InuYasha waited until she mewled and gasped, before leaning down and kissing her on the mouth. Ayame thrust a finger deep inside herself as InuYasha kissed her, and she felt herself nearing her limit.

"I betcha theres more than one place on me that you can kiss like that." Ayame said, winking at him slyly. InuYasha grinned, and kissed her stomach. "Am I getting close?" He asked playfully, brushing his fingers across her shaved vagina with the lightest touch possible, making her quiver with excitement. "A bit lower..." She said breathlessly. InuYasha kissed the inside of her thigh. "How about now?" He whispered, placing a finger gently in the entrance to her vagina. "Your really...really close, InuYasha." She said, touching the side of his face gently. InuYasha bent down without warning, and swiped his tongue between her legs, making her cry out in pleasure.  
"Ahh! Ohnnmmm, more, InuYasha, please, I need it." She panted, pressing her legs open, offering her core to him. InuYasha leaned down, and she could feel his breath blowing on the inside of her thigh, and she whimpered as she waited on him. InuYasha kissed her on her vagina, and spread it open with his fingers, licking the inside softly, with a single stroke. Ayame moaned softly. "More, InuYasha, please!" She begged, and InuYasha grinned. He began to lick between her legs in a series of fast strokes, building up her arousal. He thrust his tongue as deep inside her as he could get, and when she cried out for more, he inserted two fingers, pumping in and out of her in time with her gasps.

"Oh, Inu...Yasha...I want you, inside of me, please." She moaned, tugging at InuYasha's clothing. InuYasha quickly stripped, revealing his own arousal. She caressed it with a feather touch, making InuYasha jerk, before guiding him to her. InuYasha positioned himself just outside her entrance, and grinned. "You want it?" He asked queitly. "Y-yes." She panted, bucking her hips toward him, wanting to feel him inside of her, sure that the great size of him would give her great pleasure. InuYasha slowly pushed his length into her, one inch at a time. Ayame groaned loudly, as his length reached places that her fingers never could, providing her with the utmost pleasure. Ayame clenched her vaginal walls around his length as he slowly drew it out, and pushed himself back in.

"Faster, InuYasha, please!" She moaned, anxious to feel him thrusting himself into her. InuYasha let Ayame take top position, and let her sink down onto him, completely enveloping him in her warmth. He gripped her hips gently, and began to set a good pace, building up her arousal with each long stroke of his length. Ayame felt him deep inside her, felt him burning away inside her vagina, and she knew that she was ready. All it took was a single more pleasuring thing. InuYasha placed his mouth on Ayames nipples, and the sensations were too overwhelming for her, and she reached her orgasm, coming all over his long shaft. She mewled in pleasure, and stopped moving her hips, enjoying it, when suddenly, InuYasha began to thrust into her again. She cried out in pleasure as her vagina was restimulated so soon after an orgasm, and she felt the sensations building up again inside her. A few minutes later, InuYasha ejaculated, and that set off Ayame, who experienced another orgasm, which turned out to be a multiple orgasm, sending waves of pleasure rolling through her body. Ayame laid down, completely drained, and hugged InuYasha. "Thank you, InuYasha. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever felt." She said, letting her eyes drift closed. InuYasha smiled. "I love you, Ayame. Good night."

Ayame, physically exhausted, was already fast asleep, holding onto InuYasha.

"I...love you, Inu...Yasha." She said, softly, and InuYasha almost never caught it. He smiled, and closed his eyes, drifting into slumber with his arm around Ayame.


End file.
